


Jeudi matin

by MiyaM (Miya_Morana)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/MiyaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il existe très peu de races ayant la gentillesse d’attendre patiemment que vous ayez terminé de vous recoiffer avant de vous attaquer. C’est bien pour cette raison que Jack appréciait particulièrement les jeudis matins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeudi matin

**Author's Note:**

> Écrite en 2010 pour le thème de la semaine de la [Lanterne fringante](http://lanterne.forumactif.com/le-theme-de-la-semaine-f6/).

A force de travailler pour Torchwood, Jack avait dû apprendre à s’habiller et se coiffer en deux temps trois mouvements. En effet, si afficher une apparence impeccable était d’une importance capitale pour l’ancien Agent du Temps, il s’était vite habitué à être réveillé au milieu de la nuit pour régler des problèmes d’origine extra-terrestre. Or il existait très peu de races ayant la gentillesse d’attendre patiemment que vous ayez terminé de vous recoiffer avant de vous attaquer. D’ailleurs, si Jack ne se trompait pas (ce qui lui arrivait rarement : en tant qu’Agent du Temps il se devait de connaître l’Histoire sur le bout des doigts), la race en question ne poserait pas le pied sur Terre avant encore une bonne centaine d’années.

C’était bien pour cette raison que Jack appréciait particulièrement les jeudis matins. Pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, l’immortel avait remarqué que les chances d’attaques, invasions, visites, crashs ou autres évènements dont leur équipe s’occupait étaient sept cents quarante-trois fois plus petite le jeudi matin qu’à n’importe quel autre moment de la semaine. Comme si c’était le jour où tous les aliens faisait la grasse matinée.

Le jeudi matin, donc, Jack prenait son temps. Il prenait une longue douche et se lavait les cheveux, les dents, les pieds, en un mot il faisait sa toilette de fond en comble. Puis, devant son grand miroir, il traquait quelques poils disgracieux, se coupait les ongles avant de les limer délicatement pour leur donner un bel arrondi, se passait de la crème sur tout le corps et arrangeait ses cheveux. Jack passait ensuite trois bonnes minutes à s’admirer sous toutes les coutures avant de commencer à s’habiller. Sous-vêtement, d’abord, quelque chose d’assez moulant pour mettre ses formes en valeur, mais de pas trop serré pour qu’il puisse être à l’aise toute la journée, peu importe combien de temps il passerait à courir, sauter ou encore grimper aux arbres (ça lui arrivait plus souvent qu’il ne l’aurait aimé). Pantalon ensuite, qui se devait de répondre aux mêmes critères. Il vérifiait que les plis étaient impeccables avant d’enfiler un t-shirt blanc, très près du corps, de façon à ce qu’il ne se voit pas trop sous la chemise qu’il mettait par-dessus. La chemise était généralement dans des tons bleus ou gris, et il la boutonnait lentement, avec délicatesse. En été, s’il faisait assez chaud (ce qui n’était pas très souvent le cas à Cardiff), il ne mettait que la chemise ou, plus rarement, que le t-shirt. Une fois la chemise boutonnée et rentrée élégamment dans le pantalon, il bouclait sa ceinture, accrochait parfois une paire de bretelles selon son humeur et s’asseyait pour enfiler chaussettes et chaussures. Jack donnait alors une dernière retouche à sa coiffure avant de s’admirer à nouveau dans le miroir, vérifiant que tout était en ordre et que oui, il était toujours aussi beau. Il sortait ensuite de la salle de bain, attrapait son manteau et grimpait l’échelle qui le menait à son bureau, prêt à affronter une nouvelle journée, sauver la planète, séduire une demoiselle en détresse et débaucher son adorable Gallois préféré.


End file.
